Katsuro Kallig
Bio Katsuro Kallig was born before the events of the (SOR) short term alliance of the Republic and Empire. During the time where Kimmiko Kallig was pronounced missing, she was seen on Nar Shadaa, minding her own business at a Cantina, the very planet where she would give birth to Katsuro. Katsuro's Mother was Kimmiko Kallig. As for his father, a Republic Trooper who has yet to reveal himself. Katsuro is a Young Sith of the Age of Sixteen, who has studied the ways of the dark side of the force, being forced between the light and dark side of the force, thanks to both the Republic Training and Empire's Strict Sith Code, Katsuro found an equal path in the force, neither light nor dark but in between. During The Events Of (SOR) the Yavin Incident, Katsuro began training as a sith acolyte on Korriban, due to his mother's influence, but shortly after, he was abandoned by his own mother, who some of the overseer's call "Going Mad", because of the ancestor possessing her mind, Zavik, the one who was responsible for the almost minor destruction of the Council of the Imperium. Living Life on Korriban was a challenge, but he ascended to an apprentice of a Sith Lord, who later went missing so, such as it was, Katsuro was left without a master and a mother, and would grow to become more reliant on himself. Flesh Of My Flesh During his travels to Korriban, Katsuro encountered a force ghost claiming to be an "Ancestor" and that the daughter of his daughter did not remember the name of Kallig, Lord Of the Sith. Confused but interested in what this force apparition has to say, he continued to listen and found out the truth about his mother's illness of the rogue force ghost "Zavik", trying to resurrect herself in the body of Kimmiko. Having no other choice, he had to find his mother, whose presence was felt on Korriban. Upon arrival, Zavik had full control over Kimmiko Kallig, as the two would fight to the death. Zavik was stronger than Katsuro but something was guiding him. It was his mother as her spirit gave him the power to overcome Zavik's own power. Upon the dying words of Zavik: "I...may die...No.... we... may die...but our legacy...our....purpose will forever be many and you.. are one of them... You will be a sith... you will become.. even more greater than any of us could imagine.... You have impressed me... Son of Kallig..." - Zavik The Body Of Kimmiko would fade away, as her robes remained. Katsuro knelt down, picking up the saber of his mother, and proceeded outward to find more truths of his family. The one who was the last standing, his grandfather, Vi'kirr'nam. Despair An attack of an unknown force happened on Korriban, it was unknown of what, or who, the force was. Their abilities with the force surpassed all of the sith there, as many of them were cut down single handily and not even one survived. Katsuro,before the attacked, escaped out of Korriban Space, making his way toward unmarked lands. It was unknown if he will ever be found All that he holds onto is what remains of his fallen friends of Korriban, and also the person he grew to care for. He must.. Find his grandfather... Category:Inactive Personnel